Talk:Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique
Name Its actually called water element: big shark bullet it says so in the manga right before killer bee and his brother killed him, but i dont know how to change it so can someone else do it instead :Correction: that's what it's called in the translation you read. ''~SnapperT '' 03:50, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Taking in consideration the name, shouldn't it be considered as a jutsu derived from Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique? Omnibender - Talk - 01:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) User Quick question: Can we even be 100% sure that Kisame has a technique by this name, considering it was Zetsu's clone that was about to use this and not Kisame himself? :It was a clone copied from Kisame's chakra so I would say it is his technique.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Image Should we have a picture of "Kisame" performing the hand seal in an attempt to perform this technique? Yatanogarasu 03:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, just like Twin Snakes Mutual Death. We only have the hand seal--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 12:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::So we adding a picture or no? Yatanogarasu 00:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I have a picture from 506 but I don't know if anybody wants to add it. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi User2 Since it was the Zetsu clone impersonating Kisame, should it be noted on the page? Omnibender - Talk - 21:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Why would that matter? ''~SnapperT '' 22:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Because technically the Zetsu clone, disguised as Kisame, was going to use the jutsu. How did we proceed when Kisame and Itachi we're impersonated during the Rescue Gaara arc? Omnibender - Talk - 22:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Zetus (the clone) probably knew that he would lose (in fact we can assume know that the Raikage was drawn their deliberately and the clone drew the situation out as long as he could), but still wanted to make a good impression to leave no room for doubt. He might not have been able to do the jutsu, but he would have wanted to at least give the impression he could, and thus he would use a jutsu that could be identified with Kisame. Do not forget the whole spying war the ninja would have going trying to identify their enemies; Kumo would have an idea of what kind of jutsu Kisame could perform, or at least be assumed to be able to perform. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::The wiki didn't exist then, but Mukade isn't mentioned in any of the jutsu "Kisame" used then. ''~SnapperT '' 22:39, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok then, this is the kind of precedent I was looking for. Omnibender - Talk - 22:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I guess that leads the question if he was just a puppet whose body was being used or if he had any concious contribution to this. As a sand ninja from the dessert though it does not seem likely (likely, not definetely not) that he would know water jutsu. But I still think, as I said above, that Zetsu would use a jutsu that Kumo knew or suspected Kisame would use. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Name From what I can see, other than Kisame's techniques, all jutsu with "弾" in it have been translated as bullet instead of missile. Are the terms interchangeable in Japanese, or should Kisame's jutsu be changed to bullet as well? Omnibender - Talk - 01:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :There's also Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile. :wiktionary:弾 doesn't list "missile" as a translation. Not that this means anything. However, "missile" has a much broader number of meanings, which would seem to make it more appropriate in a Naruto context where guns (the typical "bullet" associate) do not exist. ''~SnapperT '' 02:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Possible Dragon Ball Reference? Well, we know Kishi was influenced to some degree by the Dragon Ball series, so I think it's possible that the initiating pose (http://www.mymangaspot.com/naruto/507/) of this move was based off of the Kamehameha Wave. Maybe add it to the trivia? Skitts (talk) 06:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :On the one hand, it could very well be a reference to Dragon Ball. On the other hand, it's an extremely simple hand gesture that has been used since way before Dragon Ball came around, and nothing else about this technique seems to reference that series in any way, shape, or form. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) hand seal isn't the second hand seal just the snake hand seal?-- (talk) 23:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) If it's not, I suggest adding a picture of the unique hand seal. This always helps viewers.YonbiAzai (talk) 17:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) http://manga.animea.net/naruto-chapter-506-page-14.html-- (talk) 19:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you now. That was just a snake faced towards the target.YonbiAzai (talk) 02:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Hand Seal The Second hand seal's just snake!!!!! Look at the link above. It's just a snake symbol pointed at Gai, and I don't think this is enough to call it a technique specific seal.-- (talk) 04:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I was going slow through the Ultimate technique version of this from the game and I saw the second Hand Seal after the clap was the Dog seal then the Snake seal after that. Should this be added or would it get removed if I added it to the Hand Seal list for the jutsu?--Kyuu19 (talk) 20:56, December 14, 2013 (UTC)